kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Grell Sutcliff
| image = | kanji = グレル サトクリフ | romanji = Gureru Satokurifu | race = Shinigami | gender = Female (Biologically male) | height = 170cm (5'8") | eyes = Yellow Green | hair = Red | unusual features = Shark-like Teeth | affiliation = Dispatch Management Division | previous affiliation = Jack the Ripper | occupation = Dispatch Officer | previous occupation = Butler of Angelina Durless | status = Alive | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 6 | anime debut = Episode 2 | japanese voice = Jun Fukuyama | english voice = Daniel Fredrick }} Grell Sutcliff (グレル サトクリフ, Gureru Satokurifu) is a Shinigami who initially poses as Angelina Durless's butler and conspires with her as Jack the Ripper. He is part of the Dispatch Management Division and collecting souls is one of his top priorities. Appearance Grell initially appears as a meek, slender man with long brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, along with bright green eyes and large round glasses. He dresses simply, mostly in black clothes. However, in his Shinigami form, Grell has long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls. He also wears a suit that includes gloves and a bow tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat with a black bow on the back that he took from Angelina's corpse, which he slings off his shoulders and wears around his elbows. Grell loves the color red.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 5 Personality Grell, as Angelina Durless's butler, is shy, awkward and fairly ineffective at his job, ruining even simple things like preparing tea, turning Ciel's shrub garden into human skulls and getting lost when driving a carriage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 32''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 3 Furthermore, whenever he messes something up, he has a tendency to overreact and attempt to commit suicide in a fit of melodramatic humiliation.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 4 As a Shinigami, however, Grell is over-the-top and flamboyant. He often puts things in terms of theater, referring to Angelina's death as the falling of curtains on a theater act, and comparing his relationship with Sebastian to the famous play, Romeo and Juliet. Grell is typically bloodthirsty and will do anything for the desired results. When Undertaker causes a cut on his face, he claims he could never forgive someone for hurting his face.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 History When Angelina Durless started the Jack the Ripper murders, Grell followed her since she's the reason of the death list being so filled. Grell reveals himself after one of the murders, and says he understands Angelina's feelings. He agrees to help her, and takes up the disguise of her butler to avoid suspicion, even if it defies the Shinigami's code of neutrality.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 5-6 Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Grell initially appears with Angelina and Lau in Ciel Phantomhive's London townhouse, searching for tea. He accompanies Lau, Ciel, Sebastian, and Angelina while they gather information on Jack the Ripper, but does not play much of a role. He also accompanies them to Aleister Chambers' party, where it is later revealed that he briefly left in order to commit another murder. Eventually, Ciel and Sebastian deduce that Jack the Ripper is Grell and Angelina, working together. They go to stand guard over the next victim, but Grell is able to get in to kill her anyway. He comes up with a feeble excuse for being there, despite being covered in the prostitute's blood. Sebastian says it's impossible, because they would have seen him enter, and questions how he got inside.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 6-7 Challenged by Sebastian, Grell reveals that he is a Shinigami, and he questions why he broke the Shinigami code of neutrality; he replies that it was for love of a 'certain woman'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 9 He begins a brief confrontation, attacking Sebastian, and using his Death Scythe, he is able to gain the upper hand. Grell explains that his Death Scythe is able to slice through anything and flirts with the butler. Sebastian asks him to not say revolting things but Grell just says he loves the color red and enjoys using fresh blood to do make-up for ugly women. Sebastian calls Grell's violation of the Shinigami rules and butler principles disgusting. The latter remarks that he is at least the butler of death.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 15-17 Grell then dives with his Death Scythe, landing between Sebastian and Ciel, asking Sebastian if he would like to "play a wonderful game of hide and seek." Disgusted, Sebastian dismisses this as nauseating, and Grell makes a cruel joke and attacks again. This time, Sebastian blocks it by using a street lamp post. However, Grell is able to easily cut through the lamp post and makes a small slash on Sebastian's right arm, revealing a brief cinematic record of Sebastian's past and his first encounter with Ciel. Sebastian calls this a terrible interest, as it pertains to a spying activity, but Grell says bad men make him want to see more of their past.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 3-7 Grell sees Angelina's hesitation to kill Ciel, and insists that she do it. When she says she cannot, and tries to explain, Grell kills her in anger with his Death Scythe, stabbing her in the chest. He then takes Angela's red coat off her corpse, stating that Angela has disappointed him and is not fit to wear red.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 11-12 He turns to leave, but Ciel orders Sebastian to kill him. Throughout the fight, Sebastian intentionally aims for Grell's face. Grell pauses for a moment, and asks if Sebastian is scared to perish once critically hit by Grell's Death Scythe, but the latter says of course not, because at the moment, even his life belongs to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 10-13 They resume fighting, and Grell states a demon and a Shinigami are unable to reach a mutual understanding so their relationship is like the 'tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet.Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 11, page 14-16 Grell says how he wishes dawn would never come so they would be able to continue fighting but their adventure has to end now. Grell smashes Sebastian's head with his own and raises his Death Scythe to deal the finishing blow. Sebastian is then seen bleeding profusely from his mouth and chest after a strong blow that was delivered across his chest in an upward slash.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 17-18 Grell is then able to view a rather dull cinematic record, much to his dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 3 Sebastian finally fights Grell to a standstill by using a shred of his ruined woolen tailcoat to jam Grell's chainsaw. He then begins to win, and pummels Grell in the face, ignoring Grell's pleas to spare his face. He grabs Grell's Death Scythe and moves in to kill. Before he can land the blow, William T. Spears appears and uses his own Death Scythe to stop him from killing Grell. He leaps down, smashing Grell's head into the pavement, and lists off all of the rules that Grell broke. William, though he dislikes having to treat a lowly demon with courtesy, grudgingly apologizes to Sebastian, then grabs Grell and drags him away by his hair.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 12-14 Noah's Ark Circus While not yet seen, after Baron Kelvin's manor is set on fire, the Shinigami are assigned various tasks. Apparently, Grell was given a mission relating to the Phantomhive family, which he is very excited about.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 15 It is assumed this mission has to do with Wendy, Peter, Beast, Jumbo, and Dagger. Ship Voyage At the moment before the ship crashes, Grell is shown standing on the iceberg, indicating that he was the other Shinigami who was assigned to gather souls and investigate the moving dead bodies together with Ronald Knox. He reaches for the ship and began slashing people in order to collect souls. He then meets Ronald and they start to work together.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56 Page 11-13 Meanwhile Sebastian was hurrying to Ciel's and Elizabeth's position. They were defeating some moving corpses then decide to head to the third boiler room as they are done in the floor they were currently on. During their conversation in the first class front hallway, a Bizarre Doll on a carriage appeared. It is quickly slashed by Grell, indicating that the pair will be moving faster as he stated that "it's a waste to act like good boy in such a feast".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57 Page 8-9 While making their way to the boiler room by making holes on floor aiming to be quicker, they coincidentally meet Ciel and Elizabeth, who had just made their way out from the duct, and Sebastian, who had just reached them in the same time. Grell got excited when meeting Sebastian (and complaining that he would have put more effort into his make-up if Ronald had told him sooner) and was not letting him escape easily. During the fight, Grell accidentally slashes a window with his Death Scythe, allowing water coming in rapidly into the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57 Page 21 Soon after that, Elizabeth showed her true strong nature and aimed to attack Grell. This was quickly stopped by Sebastian. Grell was about to continue his fight with Sebastian, but, as soon as he and Ronald found out that they could learn something about the Bizarre Dolls from Ryan by Ciel's order, they left and headed to find Ryan.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58 Page 22 While Sebastian and Ciel deliver Elizabeth to her family, Grell and Ronald catch Ryan first. Grell asked him for a way to stop the moving corpses and Ryan then lead the way to his room where the device to stop them was situated. he was surprised to find out that the device was nowhere to be found in his room. he lead them to find the one who took it, the Viscount of Druitt, and soon found him as well as Sebastian and Ciel. All of them were forced by Viscount to do 'The Phoenix' pose (edited by him) in order to make him turn the device on, and he did so. When the device wouldn't work, Grell got angry and rushed to kill the Viscount. Undertaker interrupted to stop Grell, then threw him up above. After falling back to the ground, he points out Undertaker’s yellowish green eyes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60 Page 4 Undertaker explains how the Bizarre Dolls work due to the manipulation of Cinematic Records, much to Grell's surprise. Undertaker implies that the Campania was just a test to see how effective the Bizarre Dolls were. This surprises all of them, and he and Ronald decide to apprehend Undertaker. Grell adds that he can never forgive him after Undertaker injures his face. Grell goes to attack him, but is easily blocked. Ronald also tries, but is blocked by Sebastian, who is then yelled at by Grell. He is told that Sebastian and Ciel also need to apprehend Undertaker, and they tell each other to stay out of their businesses. Grell, Ronald and Sebastian then attack Undertaker simultaneously.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 26 Undertaker comments that all Shinigami are very nearsighted, and Grell points out that he must then be at a disadvantage while attacking him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 3 Undertaker blocks him, but this time Grell’s Death Scythe cuts thought his sotoba. Grell is thrown off balance, and Ronald tries attacking him, but Undertaker steals and throws his glasses. Grell catches them and throws them back, but Sebastian knocks them away. After Ronald retrieves his glasses, they note that the ship is tilting heavily, so they decide to attack Undertaker head on, but Undertaker deflects their attacks easily. Grell is astounded that his Death Scythe cannot cut the sotoba, and Undertaker remarks that the theory of how a death scythe can cut everything is bit strange as there's one thing that it can't cut. Undertaker then slices them both and they suffer from abominable wounds.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, pages 9-13 After that, the ship begins sinking and tilting heavily, which causes Ryan to fall to his death. Grell immediately processes his soul, stating the days of his birth and death. He then tells Sebastian that they don’t have much time and that he will take Undertaker. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 9 He begins fighting with Undertaker, who remembers that Grell was Madame Red’s butler. He is about to swing at Undertaker when Sebastian throws Ronald at him, sending him into the wall. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 17-18 Water begins rushing in and Undertaker decides to leave. Grell and Sebastian then attack him simultaneously, causing him to drop his chain of lockets. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 22-23 After Undertaker escapes, an unconscious Grell is seen floating face down in the water. He is grabbed from the water by William, who throws him into a small boat and on top of Ronald, who he also saved. After William stomps their faces, they both wake up. When Grell notices William, he tries to jump on him in excitement. But he steps to the side and Grell falls into the water again. He gets back into the boat and William tells him to finish collecting and to file a report about the "violator". Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 8-11 Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope After Elizabeth Midford is kidnapped by Drocell Keinz, Ciel attempts to find her alone. Grell finds Ciel and Pluto after the latter made his "hunk radar" go off, and teams up with the pair after Ciel promises Grell can kiss Sebastian if he helps. He first aids by explaining who Drocell is and follows Ciel and Pluto into the Mandalay manor. However, once inside, as he has to use scissors instead of his Death Scythe, he has a bit of a problem with cutting down the well-made dolls. Ciel abandons him briefly, leaving him to fend off the dolls while Ciel attempts to find Elizabeth on his own. Shortly thereafter, Grell makes his way out of the mansion with Pluto, and they meet up with Sebastian. They discover Elizabeth is in a sealed tower around the back of the mansion. Grell charges in with Sebastian, Pluto, and Ciel, but, fearing injury, doesn't help much until Sebastian specifically requests his aid. When they finally leave, he throws himself at Sebastian in an attempt to get his promised kiss, but Sebastian ducks out of the way resulting in Grell falling onto the floor face first. Sebastian discusses taking revenge for Angelina's murder, prompting Grell to flee stating he will have to collect his promised kiss another time. Book of Doomsday Grell is sent to Earth to retrieve a stolen Cinematic Record, on William's orders, and after getting tired, falls asleep so deeply, some humans believe he is dead and they send his"corpse" to Undertaker. When Ciel and Sebastian arrive at Undertaker's to get more information, he tags along, and sneaks into the cult's convent with them, in order to investigate further. While inside, he identifies the priest's Book of Doomsday as not being the stolen cinematic record, but tries to get closer to him anyway by impersonating a child to join the Heaven's Choir. However, he is not capable of doing so, and Ciel is left as the only one of the three who can successfully go undercover. Shortly thereafter, when Angela Blanc appears and kidnaps Ciel, Grell helps free Sebastian from her use of the cinematic record to tie her up and charges after her with Sebastian, chasing her to the Shinigami library. he aids in the subsequent battle against her, using a borrowed Death Scythe to help pin her up against the wall. However, when she aims to destroy the place, they are forced to flee. Conspiracy and Revenge Grell shows up in the burning London. he is shown initially mocking the dead (minus a still living baby he finds and remorsefully states he can't help), but then gets to work helping to reap the many souls, along with Undertaker and William. It is at this point that William returns his original Death Scythe, something that Grell is extremely pleased by. Grell appears atop a building in London, saying that "the end of this dance signals death". As a young woman named Ellen seems to spontaneously combust, Grell comments on her burning death. Later, as Sebastian is chasing the arsonist Mrs. Turner (the one responsible for the death of Ellen, among others), Grell attacks him. Sebastian asks why she has not collected the souls of the people Mrs. Turner has set on fire during her run through London. is using a flash camera and magnesium powder to start fires. Grell first flirtatiously replies that he only wants to capture Sebastian, but then explains that his death list states he is only after one soul, Mrs. Turner, who will commit suicide five minutes after midnight. In addition, he tells Sebastian, he could not have collected the other victims' spirits, as the heat of the magnesium flames is so intense that it consumes not just the body but the soul as well. Sebastian secures Grell's help against the arsonist with flattery, saying that Grell will make a much better model for photographs than Ciel. The Shinigami is delighted and gladly works together with Sebastian to find Mrs. Turner, who has Ciel atop Big Ben. The clock strikes midnight and the Death God and demon rush to the top. Seeing the camera, Grell starts to pose for it, with an impassioned speech about how women, like fruit, become more beautiful as they ripen with age and declares himself to be the "Queen of all fruits- the Mangosteen". He is immune to the flash and magnesium combo since he is a Shinigami. Five minutes after midnight the Turner woman burns and Grell is very upset, since the soul he was to collect has been burned away. He remarks that William won't be happy, but before leaving to tell him, he takes a picture of Sebastian and himself using Mrs. Turner's camera. Meeting Claude and the Finale When Alois is dying from his stab wound, Grell goes to collect his soul. Upon meeting Alois he looks up his history and reveals that Alois is actually Jim McCain and that Hannah is a demon. After briefly struggling with her, Grell is able to stab Hannah through her stomach with his chainsaw only to find himself soaked in blood and alone with Claude. Claude asks if Grell is going to take back the soul he stole and whether he is allied with Sebastian. Grell responds that he will just sit back and watch as "things have gotten interesting". In episode 10, Grell follows Sebastian around with a camera, photographing him until the annoyed demon forces him to stop. Sebastian gives him Mongolian salted tea with far too much rock salt in it to retaliate, but then uses sex appeal (promising to strike handsome poses for Grell's camera) to make Grell kill the Demon Triplets with his Death Scythe. In episode 11 he is briefly shown helping Sebastian during his trip through the maze of Alois Trancy's heart. He uses his Death Scythe to cut the vines constricting Sebastian, but only after Sebastian openly glared at him for wanting to take another picture of him. Grell is later used as a sacrifice for one of the questions after he is lifted up by Sebastian and thrown by him. Due to the explosion he is seen burned and knocked out for the remainder of the episode. Despite this Grell shows no signs of anger and appears more than happy to have helped. Grell makes his last appearance during the ending of episode 12 where he is shown along side William and Ronald. They appear to be reaping souls, but Grell is seen lazily yawning and stretching off to the side. He senses Sebastian and quickly turns to face him with a blushing and extremely happy face. Much to his surprise he instead finds a table that is set with 3 cups of tea (for him, William, and Ronald) and a candy center piece. The tea is supposedly the same from episode 10 (minus the addition of the rock salt), as Sebastian states that the tea was something that Grell would enjoy. Death Scythe '''Appearance: Grell has illegally modified his Death Scythe to function like a chainsaw, because he says the average Death Scythe is old-fashioned. He claims that it is of first-rate quality. Abilities: It has been shown to have the normal functions of a Death Scythe, including attack, defense, playing of cinematic records, and soul collection. Because it works like a chainsaw, if the rotating mechanisms within the Death Scythe are jammed, it is rendered ineffectual.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 6 Possession: He apparently carries it with him, as he has it right after the murder of the last victim of Jack the Ripper. However, he was not seen with it when walking out of the victim's house, hence it is unknown where he stores it. Quotes * "Oh, little Sebas-chan, I do love red the most. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why I love using fresh blood to do make up for those ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 15 * "This Death Scythe I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 14 * "A good man's past makes people curious! But if he's a bad man, then it makes me wanna see even more!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 12 * (To Sebastian) "This is great! I'm getting goosebumps all over my body, Little Sebas-chan! I feel as if I can bear your children!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 30 * "I'm a butler to ''die for!" * (To Claude) "''Ally? What's with that cliched word? Supreme love is always a battle to death!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 * (To Sebastian) "Such an ice king you are! A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil! A raven with the wings of a dove! My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf... My very own Sebastian darling!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 31 * (To Madame Red) "You don't have what it takes to wear red." * (To Sebastian) "Ah, I can finally appear before you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without makeup?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 9 * "You would dare hit a lady in the face! Where are your manners, sir?" * "Red is the color of fiery passion, and I am flaming!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 * "No matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit... It's like... The tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 26 * "This is like a big guilt trip of death!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 36 * (To Undertaker) "No matter how hot you might be, I can't forgive you for that!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 * (After Pluto ignores him) "Hey, what am I chopped liver?"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 * (To Undertaker) "With all these handsome men in front of me I’m not gonna just leave like Cinderella!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 17 * "I've been far to well behaved. I'm getting out of shape. I would love to exercise my skills. So shall we play?"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 5 * "I'm a more deadly efficient reaper than I look!" Trivia * According to creator Yana Toboso, Grell's actual "true love" is William T. Spears. In a character "interview", Grell admits to liking William just as much as Sebastian because of how cold he is to him. * It is stated that Grell is bisexual, though Madame Red is the only woman who has caught his eye (so far for manga). * Also according to creator Yana Toboso, Grell is a transwoman who is biologically male. This is hinted at heavily throughout the series. * As of Kuroshitsuji Manga Volume 14, Grell is the only named Shinigami, that appears in both the Anime and the Manga, not to appear on the Cover of a Manga Volume. * Grell is left-handed, but by accident. Nobody knew if he was right or left-handed. In the end, Toboso decided that his death pose is done with his left hand, so he was officially made left-handed. * In Kuroshitsuji II, Grell's design is slightly changed. His vest, that was initially black, is changed to brown and his hair appears to be darker. His eyes have also been colored so that his pupils are a dark green and his irises are a light green. * In The Tale of Will the Reaper, Grell (as a trainee student), not only had short hair, but he appears to be more masculine, and his voice even seems to be deeper. * Grell is very fond of using double-entendres and incorporating plays in his speech. * In the anime, there is a running gag of characters seeming to be fond of hurting Grell's head and face, because he is so concerned about his appearance. * It is revealed that when Grell was a student, he resented being partners with William because Grell had higher grades in technique, whereas William was an entirely average student.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Tales Of Will the Shinigami * The meaning of Grell's name is twofold: Primarily, Grell is a nickname of Germanic origins for an irritating or easily angered person (most likely referring to his mercurial temperament), and in Japanese, it is pronounced "Gureru", which is a word meaning "To stray from the right path" or "To go bad". * In the Durarara!! manga, a series that frequently references other anime and manga, some characters go to a manga store and Grell's image is on the elevator in one panel.Durarara!! manga, Chapter 3, page 14 * Grell's name bears some resemblance to Peter Sutcliffe, who was a British serial killer responsible for the death of 13 women and is dubbed 'The Yorkshire Ripper'.Wikipedia:Peter Sutcliffe * In Kuroshitsuji II, Grell's Death Scythe is used for transportation means.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 3 References Navigation pl:Grell Sutcliff de:Grell Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical